The Power to Strive
by Searing Flames
Summary: "Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained. This... This is the power to strive." OCs are a part of this story.
1. Prologue: A New Arrival

**Authors' Note:**

LT = LadyTeldra

BA = bloodangel95

LT: Welcome to our second posted story. I hope you enjoy our take on the world of Naruto and are able to immerse yourself in our words.

BA: We're having tons of fun writing it, and I hope that you have tons of fun reading it! Also, don't be shy to review. We really do appreciate hearing from you!

LT: We're dying to see opinions.

* * *

**Rating: T** = This is a Naruto based story. There will obviously be violence, which automatically bumps it up a notch. There is also swearing thrown sparingly throughout. Honestly, sometimes a four letter word is the only way to express yourself.

**Warnings:** Violence is certain. Death is possible. Romance is long in coming. Any romance will be more for character expansion and not a main part of the story. Any other major, possibly plot spoiling, warnings will be added as needed.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own a llama. We do not own a Ferrari. And we most certainly do not own the rights to Naruto. If we did we would be living in Iceland on a llama farm and driving a Ferrari around for kicks.

* * *

**Prologue: The Newest Arrival**__

* * *

"Ji-san, Tou-san, Konohamaru! Tadaima!" The sound of shoes being kicked off and pounding feet are heard as the eight year old girl runs through the house. Turquoise eyes gleam with mischief on her search for her family as spiky black pigtails trail behind her.

In another part of the house, another child sits, knees held close to her chest, in the dining room, an old man sitting across from her. She startles at the shout. With a glance to her company, she straightens up and places her hands politely in her lap. Her golden eyes glisten with the remains of tears shed over the last several hours even as she plasters a false smile to her lips to greet the girl she will be living with for an unknown period of time.

The old man sits smoking a pipe when he hears his eldest grandchild yell. "In here Kiyoko." He calls a grin playing across his face.

The mentioned child slides the door open, grinning from ear to ear and nearly vibrating with energy. "Hello Ji-san!" Her voice echoes through the room as she throws herself into her grandfather's arms. He holds her tightly for a moment before setting her down. She looks around the room and her grin falters as she picks on the room's somber mood. Her gaze lands on the girl at the table. She blinks when she realizes the girl is her age, if smaller. "Oh, hello. I didn't realize we had guests…"

"Forgive me for disrupting your family." She says softly, her voice hoarse from earlier. She nibbles her bottom lip nervously, unable to determine the correct way to broach the still sensitive subject. She looks to the Hokage, who was kind enough to allow her into the home of him and his family, for.

_'All on the merit of a mere letter.'_ She thinks to herself.

The Sandaime smiles gently at the young one before turning to his granddaughter. "Kiyoko, why don't you sit and join us for some tea? It's a fine jasmine, your favorite." Making the question more of a gentle order, he motions to the seat directly to his right.

She blinks, unsure of what to make of the situation, before taking the seat. She waits patiently as he pours her a cup and refills their guest's and his own. She knows that her grandfather will explain when he is ready.

Hiruzen clears his throat, assuring Kiyoko's attention before beginning. "Kiyoko, this is Raijin, Chiyuki . It is my understanding that she is an orphan as of yesterday. Our clan owes a great debt to hers, and due to that fact among others, I have decided to allow her to live with us until a time I am certain she is able to do so on her own."

Kiyoko takes a sip of her tea as she processes the information given to her. While she doesn't understand everything and some facts seem to be omitted, she does get the gist of his speech.

The girl in front of her has no family.

We owed her family for something important.

She's one of us for now.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Chiyuki-san." She intones sincerely. She has no idea what she'd do if she lost her clan. No father. No grandfather. Not even little Konohamaru, though he annoys her sometimes. Turning back to her grandfather, she eagerly asks. "Is there anything that I can do to help, Ji-san?"

He smiles at Kiyoko's eagerness, proud of her willingness to help. "If you wouldn't mind, Chiyuki needs to be shown around as she isn't from anywhere near here." He pauses before thinking of something that may help the girl. "Getting her acquainted with your classmates would probably do some good as well."

Kiyoko nods quickly, hair flying about her face with her enthusiasm as she sends Chiyuki a smile. "Don't worry, Chiyuki-san, we'll take good care of you."

Chiyuki lowers her head as a blush dusts across her cheeks. White hair with thin streaks of cyan fall into her face as if attempting to hide her from their eyes. "Thank you." She whispers as slides off her chair. She gives the other girl a slight bow. "I hope I'm not a bother."

Kiyoko snorts, "Don't worry, unless you have a knack for trouble like someone I know, then it won't matter."

"Ah." Chiyuki's nose crinkles in thought, clearly puzzled by the other's words. "I don't think I can call it a knack… Trouble always happened with my Otou-san. But I don't think you could be talking about ambushing bandits or bounty hunters." Her head tilts innocently to the side, clarification obviously needed.

Kiyoko laughs before wrapping an arm around Chiyuki's shoulders. "Ah Chi-chan, the boys will just love you." She smirks, plans already forming on how to use a new accomplice. Especially one still so innocent and detached from the ways of a prankster.

Across the village, brown-haired teacher with a scar across his nose shivers.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs heavily, already imagining the chaos to come as his granddaughter leads her new victim, and hopefully friend, from the room. _'Maybe I am getting too old for this…'_

* * *

End

* * *

**Authors' Note:** Thank you for reading the prologue for our story. You have just been introduced to two of the characters this will focus on. We hope that you continue to give our story a chance and share and constructive criticism you may have. Our goal is to learn and grow, while having fun of course, as writers and we are only just beginning on that path.


	2. Team Assignments

**Author's Note:**

LT: I'm noticing a trend here…

BA: . . I don't see it…

PS: Sorry we took so long. December is always evil and we decided to try to find a beta for this. Not an easy task I assure you...

But! We did manage it!

**Disclaimer:** We are currently attempting to use our feminine influence to convince Kishimoto that he screwed up somewhere and it would be better to hand all rights to Naruto over to us. So far, we are unsuccessful.

Please thank the lovely Wolf-Goddess for catching some silly and confusing mistakes.

_"Nothing is so worse that it can not get worser - except my english."_

* * *

**Chapter One: Team Assignments**

* * *

The Hokage tower is full of bustle and chatter as village Jounin discuss the upcoming spectacle and the current 'graduating class.' Several shuffle impatiently as they await the Sandaime's arrival.

The door opens with a bang and the shinobi fall silent as their leader walks calmly through the room. The room noticeably fills with impatient tension as he sits unhurriedly at the desk. He categorizes each member in the room, noting that not everyone should be there but not seeing any harm with it. He slowly opens his desk drawer, smirking as the room tenses with anticipation, and pulls out a glass orb. His, as others refer to it, 'crystal ball.'

After all, who needs to know that the ball is just for show?

He places the orb gently on a pillow situated conveniently in the middle of his desk before turning to those gathered. "As many know, each year we take the time before teams are retrieved to observe the future testers and possible students. Please turn you attention upon the viewing device so that we may begin." His eyes only briefly catch movement on the ceiling as a few intelligent shinobi take the opportunity to obtain better positions.

The Third Hokage gestures toward his crystal ball as it briefly glows a blinding white before fading into an image of a nearly empty classroom. Early arrivers, Kami forbid any of them be stuck with the chronically late Hatake Kakashi, can be seen milling around the classroom in nervous excitement. They appear to be chatting amongst themselves, some nauseous, some bored, and one…

_Is one sleeping?_

The assembled shinobi sweatdrop at the lack of decorum.

Suddenly, a kunoichi with raven locks and deep ruby eyes speaks up in confusion. "Sir, why are we spying on children?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

Sarutobi steeples his fingers, hiding a small smirk behind them. "Kurenai, I thought that obvious. Before you are the future of Konoha. How they behave, how they act, how they _think_ will determine the direction our village takes long after we are gone. It is their ability to work with those around them that will pass or fail your team, perhaps these moments will be the deciding factor."

Kurenai nodded briskly while glaring at the device. She can only imagine what else the orb could be used for.

* * *

Yellow eyes scan the assembled room with hawk like precision, easily picking out key figures from among the masses.

Her best friend, Kiyoko, sits next to her. The granddaughter of the current Hokage and her, sometimes, housemate. With spiky black hair tied back in pigtails and bright turquoise eyes, she still wears the same style of green battle kimono and burgundy obi from three years prior. A single golden bell is tied around her neck, jokingly known as Iruka-sensei's alarm system. Kiyoko seems bored out of her mind and ready to be anywhere but the classroom now that she graduated. Not that she was often there anyways.

Shikamaru sits in the very back row, supposedly the quietest spot in the room, fast asleep. Not many would expect the sloth with pineapple like hair to be a genius of the highest calibre. His grey and black clothing bearing purposeful resemblance to the shadows the Nara clan wields. If only they could find a way to motivate him.

The loud, big-mouthed, dog-loving Kiba and his partner Akamaru sit closer to the front. All brash words and quick motions, quick to temper, but loyal till the end. A true Inuzuka through and through.

Then there was Choji. While lacking in confidence, the young shinobi was the kindest, extremely polite, and the most caring person they would ever meet. He was seated towards the front as well, munching on his ever-present chip bag.

Chiyuki frowns. All are accounted for except…

Naruto.

Their loud mouthed partner in crime and the class clown hadn't made it.

A large feral grin spreads across Kiba's face as he briefly surveys the room. "Hey Kiyoko!" He yells. "Naruto isn't here! I guess you lost the bet." He cockily struts toward Kiyoko and Chiyuki, Akamaru in his usual spot on his head, and the grin only getting wider. "Time to pay up."

Kiyoko sighs, silently cursing her luck. Pouting, she glances at the door before digging in her pockets for her money pouch. "Damn, I thought Naruto would find a way to pass for sure this time..."

Chiyuki closes her eyes while sending an instinctual pulse of chakra through the metal soles of her shoes. A near perfect map of the room appears before her eyes, objects seen by the disruptions in the pulse. A rush of pleasure runs down her spine as she remembers the struggle to get this far with such a technique.

She eyes snap open, barely restraining a happy squeal. Recovering, she turns to Kiyoko with a knowing smile. "I'd leave the money where it is, at least till Iruka-sensei is here. You know how Naruto is, always running late."

As if summoned by her words, Naruto bounces into the classroom, arriving before Iruka for once. Kiyoko lets out a whoop as Kiba groans. He digs out his wallet before handing Kiyoko the money. "Out of the three times, he _had_ to pass this one…"

Kiyoko ignores Kiba, jumping over the desks, and other students, she tackles Naruto in a hug. "I knew you would find a way to pass! I knew it!"

Chiyuki just clears her throat to remind Kiyoko of where they are.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groans, mostly at not knowing how something came to be. "Hey, Naruto. You sure you're supposed to be here?"

Naruto stands as tall as possible, chest puffed out and smile beaming. "Heck yeah I'm supposed to be here! Check it out!" He points to his forehead protector, signifying that he is, indeed, a Genin.

Kiyoko grins slinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Was there ever any doubt that he wouldn't become a Genin?" She says with a hint of sarcasm. "'Cause I'm pretty sure nothing is going to get in the way of his dream of becoming Hokage!"

Chiyuki giggles, but nods along with the words. She walks up to Naruto slowly. "I knew you'd figure it out, just needed a bit more time." She leans in to him give him a quick peck on on the cheek before backing away with a smile. "Congratulations."

* * *

Someone grunts to get the others' attention. "Isn't that the Honorable Granddaughter and Tsume-sama's son?" They point out. Everyone immediately seeks out the two mentioned children. It's hard to miss Kiba's superior look and Kiyoko's scowl as she digs into a hidden pocket.

"Looks like we had some gambling here." A gruff voice intones from the back of the room.

"Wonder what the wager was?" Ponders another. The room's occupants quickly get off topic as they attempt to deduct the stipulation of the bet.

"That's somethin' ya don't see everyday." The words are whispered from above. Warm brown eyes focus upon the nearly forgotten crystal, keeping close watch on happenings that few else spot.

One with gravity defying, silver hair and a mask hiding his face brings everyone's attention back to the crystal ball. "It seems... The bet was about whether one of their classmates would pass..."

A few laugh as Kiba's superior look turns into a scowl, many comparing his luck to that of his mother and matriarch. Kiyoko on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear as she took the cash before tackling the newly arrived classmate.

"Isn't that... the nine-tails boy..?" A scowl can nearly be heard with venom of which the voice speaks.

"It seems that the honorable granddaughter is friends with him. This is a very interesting development, ne?" The brown eyed man replies with a smirk.

All eyes focus as a white-haired child struts toward the others only to lean over and kiss the boy's whisker marks.

"Correction." The crimson eyed jonin states as she raises an eyebrow. "That is an interesting development."_ 'So cute!'_

"Isn't that the Mist brat that arrived a few years ago?" Someone sneers. "Fitting." The man blanches as potent killer intent suddenly focuses on him.

"You may want to consider your words when speaking about the Hokage's wards." Ceiling man chimes in cheerfully even as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Isshin..." The Sandaime warns. "Cut the theatrics."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The killing intent suddenly disappears as the man now known as Isshin settles back into a more relaxed position.

* * *

Out of nowhere a stampede of some sorts bursts into the classroom bringing a cloud of dust in its wake. As the dust clears, Ino and Sakura are revealed, panting and yelling as they get stuck in the doorway.

Kiyoko's eye twitches as she backs away, bumping into Shikamaru in the process. "What in Kami's name...?"

Chiyuki's hand twitches as she tries to keep her chakra under control._ 'How the hell did those excuses for kunoichi graduate?'_ She takes a deep breath as she turns away, just before grinning madly.

Spotting the empty seat by Uchiha Sasuke, the usual object of their competition, she hurriedly moves to claim it. A mischievous smirk alights on her lips as she settles in.

Kiyoko stares at her in a slight dumbstruck disbelief before turning to Shikamaru. "Did she just..." Her eye twitches even more. "Sit by _Uchiha_?"

Chiyuki leans back in the chair as if she'd owned it for the last year. She sends a wink towards Shikamaru even as the other two girls notice her position.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighs as he slumps into the nearest empty chair.

* * *

Mutters break out as several jounin start gossiping. "Didn't she just…" "But I thought…" "The blonde kid…." "Poor kid…" "... slut?"

"Well…" Someone someone else groans, "At least one _fangirl_ shows some initiative…"

Isshin tilts his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "I don't think she is one of his fangirls. See the mischievous look on her face? That, and when you take in her friends' looks of disbelief." He nods, mostly to himself. "Definitely not a fangirl."

* * *

Sakura glares at Chiyuki. "Oi! You're in my spot!"

Ino scoffs and glares at Sakura. "Just who do you think you are billboard brow? I'm the one who's going to sit by Sasuke-kun!"

Just then all the other fangirls decide to jump in. As the fray begins Kiyoko is pushed harshly away, she stumbles and lands squarely in Shikamaru's lap.

* * *

Kakashi shakes his head. "Those girls... You would think that they would have realized by now that acting in such a way will only get them killed in the field..." He sighs. "Well, hopefully they are quick learners." _'Kami, please don't give me one of those on my team...'_

A woman in mesh and a trench coat speaks up. "You could just hand them over to me…." A grin stretches over her lips, causing several of the men to shiver in fear. "I'll knock it out of them real fast."

"Anko!" A man in green spandex shouts loudly. "How wonderful of you to want to teach those in their springtime of youth!"

* * *

Kiyoko sighs and facepalms. "Gomenasai, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugs. "She knew this would happen... It was her plan all along." _'Evil mastermind… Thank Kami she considers us friends…'_

From the surrounded table, a quick discharge of light blinds the onlookers and causes the brawling girls to scramble back. "First off." Chiyuki starts, a few strands of lightning dancing between her fingers. "There are no names on this chair. No proof of ownership and there has never been assigned seating in the Academy." She grins fiercely. "Second off. We have graduated. Any rules or codes existing previously are now outdated. The type of behavior you just showed could have gotten someone killed in the field. So sit down, shut up, and grow up, or return your Hitai-ate and go back to class." She gives herself a mental pat on the back._ 'I sound so cool!'_

Before her words can truly set in, Naruto launches himself onto the desk in front of Sasuke, a squinted glare adorning his normally bright face.

Kiyoko stiffens as her eyes go wide. "Shit... This won't end well..."

Sakura screeches at Naruto. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Naruto looks at Sakura like a kicked puppy before returning to his staring match with said Uchiha. Soon all of the fangirls joined in, each wanting to voice their opinions.

The boy sitting in front of Sasuke's seat, somehow managing to ignore the situation, laughed as he leaned back, bumping into Naruto hard enough to send him teetering.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto fell forward.

Right into Sasuke, causing the poor fox-like boy to lose his first kiss to the emotionless Uchiha.

* * *

Someone lets out an appreciative wolf whistle from the back of the room. Causing a loud cheer to go up among some of the rowdier, or drunk, jounin.

Gai jumps into the air. "Yosh! A most youthful display of passion!"

"Well," Kurenai states. "That was certainly very forward."

* * *

Kiyoko stares in disbelief. "Oh fuck... Now he's done it." She watched in horror as all the fangirls tempers seemed to rise, glaring down their poor little fox. "I can't watch this." She hides her face in Shikamaru's shoulder. "Tell me when it's over, will ya?"

An oppressive presence fills the room causing many of the occupants' hearts to speed up, one of the girls faint dead away. As quickly as it occurred, the pressure disappears leaving several confused and gasping for breath. Luckily, it had the effect needed and the girls no longer seem murderous.

"You know..." Chiyuki ponders aloud. "From this angle it looked like Uchiha-san leaned into that one..." Her nose crinkles as it always does when thinking over a difficult scenario before coming to a conclusion. "That explains it!" She exclaims with a snap, drawing all eyes to her as she points to the Uchiha. "You're gay. That's why you never gave these girls any attention." She represses a smirk as several of the quieter girls go down with nosebleeds.

* * *

"I want her." A gruff voice states calmly from the back. Scars cover his face and a bandanna lies over his head.

The Sandaime gives a deep-rooted sigh. "Ibiki… You are not allowed to have students straight from the academy anymore. You broke the last one."

"Not my fault the maggot couldn't handle a little pressure."

"You put him in isolation and handed him over to Anko." Asuma deadpans.

"Training." Ibiki shrugs. "Working in T&I he could have come into contact with important documents."

"And the ones before that?" Isshin asks curiously.

"How would I know that they couldn't handle a little psychological challenge?"

The room face-plants at Ibiki's obliviousness.

* * *

Kiyoko snorts into Shikamaru's shoulder as her body quakes with suppressed laughter. "Sadly enough, she does have a point."

Shikamaru shifts slightly. "I kinda have to agree with her assessment. And can you move?"

Kiyoko glares at the fangirls, blocking one of the few routes off of Shikamaru. She grimaces and sends an apologetic look to him. "Unless you want me to start knocking some heads together, then the answer is no." She starts to fidget with the bell tied around her neck, a nervous tic she hasn't managed to rid herself of.

Shikamaru takes a moment to think it over before sighing. "Unfortunately that may cause more trouble than its worth in the end."

Kiyoko smirks, a mischievous glint entering her eyes. "Are you saying that because it's actually troublesome, or because you like that I'm sitting on your lap?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru murmurs as a dusting of pink covers his cheeks.

Kiyoko snickers, shifting so that they are both more comfortable. "You are much more innocent than you look, Shika. Are you sure... This young, firm, female skin? If you don't take the chance now, you may never get it again."

* * *

Asuma glares at his father from across the crystal ball they were using to spy on the potential Genin.

"We'll discuss what is appropriate for young eyes later..." He growls lowly.

All of the other Jounin in the room sweat drop as the Sandaime laughs nervously. "I swear, I don't even know how she found that book..."

* * *

Kiyoko turns her attention to the front of the room as she hears Iruka close the door. Iruka sighs at the chaos in front of him.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats and settle down." He smiles fondly, he was going to miss these kids, well, some of them.

The fangirls grumble and move to find seats, while Kiyoko sighs in relief. Apologizing to Shikamaru one last time, she quickly makes her way to an open spot.

As soon as everyone is seated, Iruka begins his final speech. "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that is nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All of the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad is to be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja."

Everyone in the room seems to focus as he says this.

"I wonder who will be on Sasuke's squad?" Ino asks Sakura, trying to get a rise out of her.

Sakura responds with a smart ass, state the obvious, remark. "I don't know, why don't you ask Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke only lets out a small disappointed sigh.

Naruto just looks to Sakura longingly.

Kiyoko quickly glances up from the book that she had pulled out as soon as she had sat down.

Chiyuki looks over to her best friend, but scowls as she sees a bright orange cover. Looking away with a sigh she sends a brief prayer to Kami that their plan panned out.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities. The top graduating male and top female are paired with the bottom student and all other groups are decided accordingly." Iruka says as he looks around the room to make sure everyone is paying attention. "I will now announce the squads." He looks down at the sheets of paper in his hand and starts to name off the members of each squad one by one. "Next, Squad 4. Raijin Chiyuki. Kusajishi Takehiko. And Sarutobi Kiyoko." Each look up in turn as their name is called. Iruka lists off a few more squads, nothing really noteworthy until he reaches Squad 7. "Squad 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." He pauses as Naruto cheers. "And Uchiha Sasuke." This time, it was Sakura's turn to cheer as Naruto looked more depressed than they had ever seen him. "Next, Squad 8. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino."

Ino growled as she glared at Sakura. "How the hell did you get in his group?!"

Sakura just smirks.

Shikamaru groans, sending an exasperated look towards Ino. "I don't get it. What do you even see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

Ino scoffs. "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

Shikamaru gives a frustrated look. "No. I don't get it. Cause I'm not a girl."

Kiyoko snorts, looking up from her book. "Hey now, don't be lumping all of us together into the same category. I hate Uchiha, and you know it too."

Ino completely ignores Kiyoko's statement and sighs. "You know, you are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing, I would hate to be on your squad."

Iruka's voice cuts through the conversation. "Now, Squad 10. Yamanaka, Ino. Nara, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirks, giving a pointed look to Ino as she groans. "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

"And Akimichi, Chouji. Thats the last one. After lunch, you will all meet your new Jounin senseis. Until then, class dismissed."

Chiyuki immediate jumps over the table and flies into Kiyoko. "We did it!" She shouts excitedly as they both topple backwards. "I can't believe our plan worked!"

Kiyoko cackles. "I can't either!" She smirks as she sits up lifting her friend off her as she does so. "I wonder what our sensei will be like? Ji-san refused to tell me anything last night." Her stomach growls loudly and she glares at it. "Shush. No one asked you."

Chiyuki laughs at her friend even as her own stomach joins the chorus. "I don't even care who our sensei is. He could be a porn reading, eternally late, lazy pervert and I would be perfectly happy."

* * *

Across the village Kakashi sneezes and pats the book hidden in his vest.

* * *

Chiyuki continues oblivious. "This means we finally don't have to hold back!" She jumps up and waves her fist in the air. "Hear that fan girls! We finally get to kick ass without worrying about class rank systems!" An insane laugh bubbles up from her throat and a dark aura surrounds her as those near her inch away.

Kiyoko starts to giggle madly. "You know, some days it was really hard to hold back the homicidal urges."

"Sumimasenn." The two girls look over to the person brave enough to disturb their celebration only to see a bowing boy with blue hair. As he stands fully, they are able to take in his serene expression and intelligent magenta eyes. He stands only slightly taller than Kiyoko, wearing a pink shirt with a black diamond pattern with a small black silk collar wrapped around his neck. Despite all of that, the boys most notable feature had to be the triangular inverted tear drop design laying just below his right eye. "I am Kusajishi Takehiko." The newly revealed Takehiko offers them a small smile.

Kiyoko grins and holds out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Sarutobi Kiyoko! Nice to meet you Ke-chan!"

Chiyuki sighs even as Takehiko sweat drops. "Ki-chan. You can't just bestow nicknames to unexpecting people you've just met... Bamboo-san might not appreciate it."

Takehiko performs a face plant as the other girl, Chiyuki he assumes, adds a nickname of her own to her statement. 'Hypocrite.'

Kiyoko blinks, giving Takehiko a small look of concern. "Are you okay?"

He moves himself into a cross-legged position on the floor. "I'm fine..." He sighs. "Probably just hungry."

All three stomachs growl at his words.

Kiyoko giggles, smiling sheepishly. "Anyone up for lunch at Yakiniku?"

Two hands shoot up at her words. Eyes of yellow and magenta blink at each other before sharing a smile and looking toward Kiyoko expectantly.

"I guess that answers your question?" Chiyuki asks cheekily.

Kiyoko laughs and grins. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She turns, not waiting for any response and walks to the door.

Chiyuki dashes after her as Takehiko follows at a moderate pace.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_ He thinks with a small smile.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:**

LT: Well, there's the first technical chapter and you've now gotten a glimpse of the rest of our OC team.

BA: =.= I have no clue on what to write...

LT: You could threaten them. Or bribe them… Either works.

BA: Eh... That sounds like too much work.

LT: Fine. I'll do it myself. Thanks for reading. Review or we won't give you any cookies.

See? Not so difficult. I didn't even threaten to send them to my pit of molten marshmallow goop.

BA: O.O We could turn them into Mallow-men and Mallow-women.

LT: Yep! So they better review!


End file.
